


Doctor Roleplay and Light Domination

by Lyekka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Annoyed Sam, Barebacking, Blasphemy, Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Dominant Castiel, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Human Castiel, M/M, My first fic, Pie, Roleplay, Smut, Top Castiel, bunker!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyekka/pseuds/Lyekka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean's birthday and Cas wants to do something special for his hunter. Set sometime after season 8 (season 9 never happened, thank fuck). Dean is horny. Cas is human (and also horny). Sam has recovered from the trials (but now being traumatized in other ways). Kevin is away doing important prophet things because I forgot to write him into the story. Mostly un-betaed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Roleplay and Light Domination

"This is the best birthday I've had in a long time," Dean said through half chewed bites of cherry pie; spraying crumbs across the table as he spoke, much to Sam's disgust.

Castiel sat across from Dean watching as he shoveled bite after bite into his mouth and seemed utterly unfazed by the older Winchester's rude habit of talking with a mouthful of food.

"Is the pie to your liking, Dean?" The former angel asked taking a small bite of his own slice. "I wasn't sure which kind you prefer so I got an apple pie as well."

Dean swallowed. "It's awesome, Cas. You did good."

Cas smiled at the complement and took another bite, savoring the taste of the thick, sweet filling and licking the fork clean. He looked up to find Dean gawking at him with his mouth agape and lust filled green eyes. Quickly glancing sideways to confirm that Sam was focused on eating his own dessert, Castiel used his finger to scoop up some of the whipped cream that topped his slice and brought it up to his mouth. Making sure Dean was still watching, he slowly licked the finger bottom to tip before wrapping his full lips around it and sucking off the remaining cream.

Dean neglected to suppress a low groan and it pulled Sam's attention to his brother and the ex-angel. Dean was flushed, staring open mouthed at Castiel who had his eyes closed and was sucking down his own finger. It made Sam (not for the first time since Castiel moved into the bunker and started sleeping with his brother) want to stab himself in the face.

"Jesus, guys," Sam sneered. "You _always_ do this!"

Cas pulled the finger from his mouth with a wet pop. "My apologies. I seem to have misplaced my napkin."

Sam rolled his eyes. The former angel's feigned innocence may have fooled him once upon a time, but it was a lot harder to believe now that he was frequently subjected to overhearing the ungodly noises his friend made in the throes of passion with his older brother. He was honestly happy for them both, but was it necessary to be so damn _loud_?

Dean laughed at the look on his brother's face and tried to ignore the fact that he was already half hard. Cas had promised to do something special for him that night and now Dean was really hoping that something would involve whipped cream. And more pie.

"Come on, Sammy," Dean smirked. "Let the guy enjoy his cream. Cas  _loves_  cream." He winked at Cas and took another bite of pie.

"Ugh," Sam pushed his plate away and stood up. "I'm just gonna go into town for a few of hours. Maybe stop at a bar and drink myself into a blissful coma."

"Dude, I'm just messin' around," Dean said, failing to hide another smirk. "You don't have to rush outta here. It's my birthday."

"It's fine Dean," Sam said. "With any luck I'll hook up with someone and won't even have to come back tonight. Just enjoy your birthday and try not to leave your clothes all over the bunker."

"That was _one_ time," Dean argued. "And dude, it's called _naked_ Hide and Seek for a reason."

Cas nodded in agreement.

Sam threw up his hands. "I'm leaving!"

10 minutes later Sam was headed out of the bunker, leaving Dean and Cas completely alone for the first time in weeks.

***  *  *  *  ***

Dean followed Castiel back to their bedroom. The former angel had promised that he was in for a treat and Dean's cock twitched with anticipation. Sam said he'd be gone for at least a few hours, so they didn't bother to shut the door when they reached the room. It wasn't often that they had the bunker to themselves. Usually, they would take advantage of being alone and kiss, hump and fuck on every available surface. Tonight however, Cas insisted that he wanted Dean on their bed.

Castiel kicked off his shoes and Dean quickly followed suit.

"Get on the bed," Cas ordered and went to his side of the dresser to retrieve a black plastic bag from the top drawer.

"Bossy tonight," Dean mumbled, but eagerly did as he was told.

Cas pulled a pair of furry leopard print long chain handcuffs, a bottle Dean could see said _'95% Organic Lubricant'_ and a short whip with strips of black suede out of the bag and placed them one by one on the nightstand.

"Holy fuck," Dean said, his eyes going wide, his breath quickening. "When'd you get so kinky, Cas? And where the hell did you even get this stuff?"

"Take off your shirt," Cas ordered.

Dean complied without hesitation. Cas reached out to rub his hands over Dean's muscular shoulders and then went down to undo his tightening jeans.

"I wanted to do something special for your birthday," Cas said casually. "So I watched several internet videos to get ideas."

He slid a hand under the elastic band of Dean's boxers and rubbed his palm over the hunter's growing erection.

Dean moaned and thrust into Cas's hand. "And were the videos  _educational?"_

"Yes, they were most helpful, Dean." Cas moved his hand down to lightly squeeze the hunter's balls. "They gave me so many ideas. I procured the items from an adult store while you were on a supply run last week."

Cas removed his hand and used it to push Dean on the bed. He went down on his back and Cas finished removing the hunter's pants and boxers, exposing his aching cock to the cool air of the room. With reckless abandon, he threw the jeans across the room, knocking over a lamp. If either noticed, they didn't show it. Cas leaned over and pushed their mouths together. Holding himself up with one hand and softly pulling at Dean's hair with the other, Castiel began rolling his hips against Dean. The hunter moaned into Cas's mouth when he felt the friction of Castiel's jeans against his cock.

While they licked and nibbled at each others lips, Dean put a hand between them to unfasten the other man's belt buckle and pants. Cas pulled back before Dean could free his erection from the confines of its denim cage.

"Not yet," Cas cooed. "I have a surprise."

"Damn tease," Dean growled and pulled Cas in for another kiss.

Cas pulled back again. "Put your arms up over your head," he said, standing up. He grabbed the handcuffs and walked to the other side of the bed where Dean's hands hung over the edge. He hooked one cuff to Dean's wrist, looped the chain around the bed frame and then cuffed the other wrist. Dean pulled his arms back to see how much mobility he had and seemed satisfied that it was just enough to not be uncomfortable.

Dean was hard, lying naked across the bed. He was exposed and vulnerable while the still fully clothed ex-angel looked down at him with icy blue eyes. Goddammit, it was the sexiest shit _ever_.

"This seems a bit one sided, man."

Cas smirked.

Dean was somehow even more aroused. His cock begged to be touched, begged for release and all that fucker did was smirk at him with that gorgeous mouth of his. Dean could think of a lot better uses for those big pale lips and the skillful tongue behind them.

"Come _on_ , Cas," Dean pouted. "It's my birthday, don't leave me waiting like this."

"Stay here," Cas commanded, walking the short distance to the dresser and pulling a second bag from his drawer. He left the room without explanation or even a backwards glance.

"Where the hell would I go?" Dean called after him. "Goddamn internet turned him into some kinda kinky evil sonavabitch," he muttered to himself.

After a few minutes passed, Dean was getting seriously impatient and wondered how much force it would take to break the flimsy handcuffs. The bedroom door was still wide open so when he heard foot steps in the hallway he hoped it was Cas coming back and not Sam returning early from the bar. Seeing his older brother spread out butt naked, chained to a bed, and sporting a raging hard-on would probably send the younger Winchester straight back to the nut house.

When Cas appeared in the doorway Dean was both relieved and shocked.

Cas was naked except for a long white lab coat with 'M.D.' embroidered on one side and he was wearing a pair of well-worn cowboy boots, which Dean guessed he must have picked up at a thrift store. He was hard, poking out between the open coat and he had a metal clipboard gripped in one hand. He slowly stepped into the room and over to the bed, never taking his eyes away from the hunter's.

Dean let out a breath and involuntarily thrust his hips up into the air. "Oh,  _fuck_. Cas!"

Cas frowned and looked down at the clipboard in his hand. "I would appreciate it if you called me  _Dr. Sexy_ , Mr. Winchester."

Dean's mouth went dry. How the fuck did Cas know? This wasn't just a fantasy of his, this was The Fantasy, right down to those sexy cowboy boots and the man wearing them. Freakin' angel must have read his mind years ago to know about this. He was suddenly and impossibly harder than he had ever been before and his cock threatened to shoot his load before it was even touched.

"According to your chart," Cas said, his voice even deeper than usual. "You appear to be suffering from a terrible case of Prolonged Erection Disorder."

"You're damn right I'm suffering," Dean whined. "Anything you can do about that,  _Dr. Sexy_?"

"There are a number of techniques I can try. However, some may be too unconventional for regular medical practitioners."

Cas set the clipboard down on the nightstand and scanned over his 'patient' letting his eyes linger on Dean's leaking cock. "How fortunate you are that I am _not_ a regular medical practitioner." Cas slid his hands up Dean's legs and gripped his thighs. "Do you consent to being used for unethical medical  experiments, Mr. Winchester?"

"Fuck yeah, I do."

"I'm so glad to hear that," Cas smiled. "You're so compliant. And _very_ attractive." He climbed on the bed, still wearing the cowboy boots and settled between Dean's leg. "You deserve a reward for being such a good patient, don't you think?"

"Yes, doctor," Dean licked his lips. "I've been _very_ good."

Cas first leaned down to licked up the drops of precome that had fallen onto Dean's stomach and then he flicked his tongue over the slit of the cock and closed his lips around the head.

Dean's back arched and he thrust up into the warm wetness and let out a low moan when Cas licked along the underside of his sensitive muscle. Cas took the length of him in his mouth, slid down to the base and then moved up slowly, repeating the action a few times before moving back up, swirling his tongue around the tip and then pulling off.

Dean's cock flopped to his stomach wet and aching for more attention. Dean whimpered at the loss of contact.

Cas reached over to the nightstand and picked up the whip. He threw his hand back and brought the soft suede strips down on Dean's chest then glided them over his dick.

" _Mmm_ ," Dean hummed. "That feels better than I thought it would."

"Of course." Cas brought the whip down again. "I would never hurt my favorite patient." He leaned down and kissed along the defined muscles on Dean's chest, using his fingers to gently pinch the hunter's nipples.

" _Oh_ ," Dean groaned, his voice ragged. "That feels good." 

Cas sat back up and flicked the whip across Dean's chest a few more times, putting more force into each blow. He then ran the strips down over Dean's cock and balls and down between the crack of his ass.

Dean's body trembled. "Tickles."

Cas frowned. "This method appears to be ineffective at curing your ailment," he said and tossed the whip over his shoulder in annoyance.

Dean's eyes followed when Cas reached out for the bottle of lube. Instead of opening it, Cas set in on the bed and leaned forward to rub his hands along Dean's chest and the thin red lines left behind by the whip. He moved closer, pressing their lips together, his tongue swiped at Dean's bottom lip before capturing it between his teeth. Dean thrust his hips up until they met Cas' and the friction of his cock sliding against the other man's erection was almost enough to make him come right then and there.

They both moaned when their cocks met, but Cas quickly pulled away before Dean could do it again. He positioned himself between Dean's legs again and picked up the lube with force.

"I thought you were going to be a good patient for me, Mr. Winchester." Cas opened the lube and squirted a generous amount on his fingers. "Don't forget that  _I'm_  the doctor. I prescribe the treatments, not you."

Dean's heart rate speed up at the realization of what was about to happen. "I'msorry, Dr. Sexy," he responded trying and failing to keep his voice from breaking. "I was so  _bad_. Punish me however you want."

Cas nodded, acknowledging that he understood Dean was giving him permission to proceed. This was not something they had done yet and Cas needed to know that Dean was ready for it. He used the tip of his finger to massage around the muscle at Dean's hole before slowly pushing the first finger in. He waited for Dean to relax around him and then began working into him. When Dean started to push his body into it, Cas eased in a second finger and moved them around, scissoring him open. When the third finger was in, Cas hit his prostate and Dean's body convulsed with pleasure. His hips buckled and he pushed back, fucking himself on Castiel's long fingers.

"Want it _now_ ," Dean panted. "Need you...in me."

Cas continued to move his fingers into him and bent down at a slightly awkward angle to wrap his mouth around Dean's dick. 

" _Please_ ," Dean begged. "Need you so fucking bad."

Cas glided the tip of his tongue down Dean's shaft and licked at his balls before sucking them into his mouth.

" _Caaas!_ " Dean was about to freakin' lose it. "Please,  _Castiel_."

Cas sat up and growled at the hunter. "What's my name?" He thrust his fingers in, down to the last knuckles and used two fingers on his other hand to twist at each of Dean's nipples. "Say my name, bitch."

"Oh  _god_ , you're so hot," Dean gasped. "What kinda freaky porn were you watching anyway?"

Cas squeezed his nipple harder. "That's not what I asked you." He pounded his hand into Dean's ass faster.

"Dr. Sexy!" Dean screamed. "You're my sexy fucking doctor."

Cas smiled satisfied and promptly pulled his fingers out. Picking up the bottle of lube again, he poured some into his palm and stroked his cock with the slippery liquid. He wiped his hand off on the bed sheets, spread Dean's legs open further and guided himself to Dean's entrance. He pushed in slowly, stopping briefly so Dean could get used to being stretched out around his thick cock.

" _Fuck_ ," Dean said through clenched teeth. The feeling of being filled up by his partner was new and almost overwhelming. "Keep...going," he added so Cas would know he didn't want to stop.

Cas wrapped a hand around Dean's dick and pumped a few times as he pushed in a little more. Dean moaned in pleasure so Cas thrust in deeper until he was completely sheathed inside of Dean's velvety heat.

Cas threw his head back and let out a moan of his own feeling Dean tighten around him. He shifted his weight, getting closer to the man beneath him and brought their lips together again as his hips began to move in shallow thrusts.

"You're so beautiful, Dean," Cas whispered in Dean's ear. "I enjoy being inside you."

Cas kissed around Dean's stubbled jaw, down to his throat and Adam's apple and sucked at the skin on his neck. "Do you like having me fuck you, Dean?"

" _God yes_ ," Dean answered, completely turned on by hearing the former angel swear. He pushed himself into Cas, wanting to feel every inch of the other man inside of him.

Cas got the message and his movements became more rapid. He found a rhythm of quick deep thrusts that left Dean a wriggling mess beneath him. When Cas changed the angle so that he was hitting the prostate with every push Dean let out a loud howl and pulled at the cuffs until the chain broke in half. Since he was no longer restrained, Dean grabbed a fist full of the white coat Cas was still wearing, put his other hand around the nape of Cas's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Cas didn't seem to notice that he had broken out of the handcuffs, but Dean guessed by the uninhibited moans coming from the former angel that he was too far gone to care about anything other than the ecstasy he was in.

Dean locked his legs around Castiel's waist. His hips moved faster as he pounded his dick harder and harder into the hunter, balls slapping against Dean's ass. The metal frame of the old bed squeaked violently and threatened to collapse.

" _Oh,_ _Deeean_ ," Cas panted and locked eyes with the hunter. He reached between them and wrapped a firm hand around Dean's throbbing cock. They were both on edge, so close and neither one was going to last much longer.

Cas stroked Dean fast and hard to match his thrusting. When Cas hit the sweet spot inside, Dean couldn't hold back the release. His body tensed as he came, spraying hot white streams over Cas' hand and both of their stomachs. Cas kept his grip around Dean's cock, stroking slowly until the hunter's body slacked. After a few more thrusts Cas followed Dean over the edge, spilling out deep inside the other man.

Cas rode out his orgasm, muttering Dean's name and broken words in Enochian, then collapsed spent and breathless on top of the hunter. They were both sticky and covered in sweat, but Dean didn't care. He wrapped his arms around Cas and held him close, planting soft kisses to his temple with the gentle affection he often only allowed himself to show post-coital.

"That was awesome, Cas," Dean said after a minute. "You did good."

Cas managed to lift himself up and pulled his softening length out of Dean. He kicked off the cowboy boots and rolled over to lay on his side. With pupils blown he looked at Dean with a blissful expression. "That's the same thing you said about the pie."

Dean grinned. "Hey, can't a guy love sex and pie equally?"

"Yes," Cas answered seriously. "There are many internet videos for that as well."

"Does Sam know you've been using his laptop to watch freaky fetish porn?" Dean asked, laughing. He turned to his side, facing Cas and kissed him before he could respond.

They held each other for a while, hands lazily exploring the others' bodies and planting soft kisses to red swollen lips.

"We should clean up," Dean said when the drying come on his skin started to irritate him. "Who knows when Sammy'll be home."

Cas sighed. His muscles protested the movement, but he forced himself to climb off of the bed behind Dean.

"I'm gonna need these off." Dean held out his arms so Cas could take the broken cuffs off of his wrists.

"These were expensive, Dean," Cas chided, unlocking them and tossing them on the bed.

"Not my fault that shitty _'Made in China'_ crap can't hold up to all this." He flexed his muscled arms and smirked.

Cas rolled his eyes, and despite himself, smiled. Dean did have a very nice body considering his lack of general exercise lately (outside of the bedroom) and the constant consumption of junk food. A very nice _hard_  body indeed. Cas's cock twitched with interest.

"Come on, Dean," Cas said, slipping off the lab coat and letting it fall to the floor. "Suddenly a shower sounds  _very_  appealing."

***  *  *  *  ***

Sam stomped through the bunker door and down the stairs a little louder than necessary, attempting to announce his presence. His evening out had not gone as planned and the last thing he needed was to walk in and find his brother and the ex-angel going at it on the table where he does his research. Again.

"Guys," he called out as he looked around, relieved when there was no humping to be seen.

On the way to his bedroom he noticed the door to Dean's room was open and the light on.

"Hey, I'm back."

When he got no reply, he risked poking his head around to look into the room. This decision, Sam would later note, was his Stanford education failing him yet again.

Thankfully, there were no bare asses to be seen, but the room was far from being in PG condition. There were discarded clothes in piles on the floor, a white smock of some sort near the door and the lamp that usually stood in the corner had been knocked over and had a pair of discarded pants flung over it haphazardly. At this point, Sam knew he should stop looking, shut his eyes and bravely run away, but it's true what they say about watching train wrecks. The bed covers were rumpled, wet in certain spots, and there was a pair of leopard print handcuffs sitting on top of the sheets that seemed to be broken. Finally, Sam noticed a black whip, an open bottle of lube (at least it was organic) and a pair of faded cowboy boots on the floor next to the bed. Sam distinctly remembered Cas asking him to buy him those exact boots weeks ago at a thrift store in Hastings. He had no idea what Cas had been planning to do with them. He should've known.

"Oh, goddammit," Sam gritted out and berated himself for expecting to find anything other than a room full of used sex toys and a lingering scent of semen. He really should demand Stanford return the cost of his tuition.

About the time his eyes landed on the boots a loud growling noise echoed down the hall. Sam headed in the direction of the strange sound to investigate. The bunker was supposed to be the safest place on earth, warded against all types of malevolent creatures, but monsters can be crafty little bastards and a hunter never lets his guard down.  

Rounding a corner to a different hallway, Sam heard the noise again. It was coming from inside the bathroom he realized, and now that he was closer it only took him a second to identify the unmistakable voice of his brother. It was muffled through the stone wall and water from the shower, but the noise was definitely coming from Dean and he was clearly not in distress.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Sam muttered turning around, heading to his bedroom to put on headphones and drown out his brother's sexcapades.

_"Shit Caaas, your mouth... God, It feels so good on my cock."_

Sam heard his brother's voice before he could get far enough away.

_"Oh god, I'm gonna....gonna come."_

Dean's voice rang out down the hall. The moaning seemed to get louder the further Sam got from the bathroom as if it were purposely trying to traumatize him with visuals of his brother engaged in soapy gay ex-angel sex.

Sam made it to his room and slammed the door shut. He had planned to come back to the bunker, eat a sandwich and perhaps jerk-off before bed, but now he lost the desire to do either. In fact, he may never be able to jerk off again. He grabbed his iPod from the desk and flopped down on the bed. It was going to be a long night.

 

 


End file.
